Castle/Manor Outside, England
England is a powerful kingdom that was inhabited by the Original vampires in the Middle Ages during the Early Renaissance. It was here that the relationships that Katerina Petrova had with both Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. It was also at this castle that Katerina learned of her identity as a Petrova doppelgänger and from which she fled with the moonstone before she could be sacrificed in the ritual to break Klaus' Hybrid Curse. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season Two In Klaus, Elijah told Elena his story with Katerina and Niklaus during his stay in England in the 15th century. Trevor, one of the servants of Elijah, brought a beautiful woman to the celebration of Klaus' birthday at their castle. When Elijah first met the beautiful woman, who was introduced to him as Katerina Petrova by Trevor, he was immediately caught off guard; it would later be revealed that he was stunned by her resemblance to his first love, Tatia. Elijah then came back to his senses and greeted her, and Katerina answered the salute with reverence. Shortly after the meeting, Elijah and Katherine discussed their celebrated party guest, who Katerina had not yet met, which was when Niklaus finally arrived to the gathering. When Elijah introduced Niklaus to Katerina, she curtsied for him, and Elijah informed him that she was from Bulgaria. Some days after the party, Katerina and Elijah chased each other around the courtyard, when Elijah began to sense that Katerina may have feelings for him. Katerina brings up Klaus, and how she believed that he was not as interested in her as she was, and when Elijah brought up Trevor, she admitted that while Trevor believed he loved her, true love doesn't exist unless it returned. Elijah confessed that he didn't believe in love any longer, which Katerina proclaimed to be sad, as she didn't believe that there was any point to life if love did not exist. Eventually, Elijah revealed to Elena that he and Klaus fabricated the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, as well as all of the other analogues in various other cultures, in order to ensure that both the vampire and werewolf communities of the world would be searching for the doppelgänger and the moonstone that Klaus needed to break his Hybrid Curse. Elijah also revealed that Klaus was not only an Original vampire, but was also part werewolf, making him the world's first hybrid. Upon learning about her role in the sacrifice, Katherine took the moonstone which bound Klaus' curse and fled from the castle with it with help from Trevor. It was at the castle that Klaus and Elijah learned that Katerina had fled for her life, when Klaus demanded that Elijah rectify his mistake in allowing her to run off. Gallery 219klaus17.jpg 219klaus16.jpg 219klaus13.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus9.jpg 219klaus15.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 219klaus7.jpg 219klaus6.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus4.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus2.jpg Old school elijah.jpg 2x19 011.jpg Elijah-2x19-Klaus-elijah-21288010-1921-1080.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424984-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424993-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Wallpaper-elijah-24878258-1280-800.jpg Trivia *It was here where the story of Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson and the Doppelgängers Katerina Petrova and later, Elena Gilbert, began. *Elijah fell in love with Katerina, but he eventually grew to hate her for betraying Niklaus and stealing the moonstone. *It is the only flashback where only two Originals appear. There is no mention of the names and whereabouts of the other members of the Mikaelson Family. **Freya was believed to have died in the 970s. **Henrik died in the late early 11th century. **Esther was on the Other Side after having been killed by Klaus in the early 11th century. **Finn was neutralized by one of the White Oak Ash Daggers. **Mikael, Finn, Kol and Rebekah are not mentioned. ***It was later mentioned in The Reckoning that Rebekah believed the earlier Petrova doppelgänger was much prettier, suggesting that Rebekah had met Katherine in the 15th century. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls